Sakura's metamorphisis
by true self writer
Summary: I'm bad at summarys so read to find out more, the old sakura is gone, what will happen when old friends present new enemies & aid comes from a unexpected ninja, will aid become something more, will she fall at the hands of one she thought dead & a traiter
1. Chapter 1

The wind caressed my face moving my hair with it, I closed my eye's letting the sunk sink in warming me slightly. The warmth I felt four years ago was gone leaving but a shell, things had changed greatly in those four years. The once weak girl is but a memory, the present me an assassin.

I have not cried or felt weak in three years, but along with loosing these weakness's I have lost my self I never truly smile just force one. My laugh once rich and pure rings false and hallow now, the pain I feel locked away carefully deep within my soul.

I shudder as a cold wind passes pulling me from my thoughts, 'I want no more then to simply fade away and disappear to be forgotten and with that my pain disappear as well'.

I sigh turning toward my mission, the mission a simple assassination of a Rouge Ninja from the Land Of Fire. I had received no more information then that except a small photo which was to be burned with the body. I felt no remorse as I excepted it, no the only thing that bothered me now was that I had decided to wait until tomorrow to set out.

The idea was wise if it weren't for the face that I could easily take down 20 ninja of his level on my own. I sighed as people began retiring from lunch heading back about their day in the village below me. I swiftly jumped from the cliff from which I regularly oversaw the village. The fall would kill a normal person but I merely flipped my body in midair landing gracefully on my right hand.

A nearby villager jumped back white as a ghost before seeing who I was and apologizing quickly "forgive me my lady" I pushed up from my hand landing on my feet waving the villager away. He scurried off afraid of offending me I suspected, I curled my lip up in disgust 'fear…what does he know of it'.

I began walking toward Ichiruke 'old habits die hard' when I felt a presence behind me, I speed my pace to see if it matched it and sighed as it complied. The person following me seemed no to notice that I was leading them toward the training grounds 'then again they might simply not know'. I rounded the corner to the training grounds as a man's voice spoke from behind me "Sakura".

I turned to see Neji smirking, I questioned him in a slightly warmer tone then my usual monotone "you followed me…?". He shrugged as if trying to ignore the question but I persisted my brow knitted slightly, "Neji" he seemed to be shook from his thoughts as he looked at me his face unreadable. If there was one ninja in Konoha who could mask their emotions as well as me it was Neji.

I sighed shifting my weight to let my hand rest on my hip tapping my foot once trying to get him to continue. He played dumb so I spoke my monotone back in place "Neji surely you followed me for a reason". if I thought it possible I would have swore he blushed but I knew better as he spoke

"yes that is true"

"well shall you tell me why..". It was not a question but a demand and he picked up on it quickly speaking "yes if you would first join me for some ramen I shall tell you"

"I have already ate". He raised his brow and I knew better then to try lying again as I sighed "fine I will join you for ramen but quickly I still need to train".

He laughed but at what I do not know, I let it go as I followed him in silence to my previous destination of Ichiruke's. We ate in silence, 'yes silence so peaceful…so fulfilling and calm almost as perfect as death' the thought bothered me none. Suicide was not what I longed for but to die a hero and to die fighting with my last breath. I could feel the fire and longing for that peace and glory seeping into my eye's so I closed them taking a deep breath and pulling all emotion from my face before I spoke "Neji are you going to tell me why you followed me?".

He looked away quickly then back to me his eye's soft "I wish to ask to join the squad for tomorrow's assassination"

"you have never shown interest in killing before… why now….do you think I'm to weak to carry out this mission"? the words were short and my resentment toward the thoughts overflowed in them. He threw up his hands quickly as if to defend himself at a moments notice and to silence my rising argument "no not at all…Lady Tsunde wish's it for new information has arisen". I looked at him expecting him to continue but when he didn't I excepted defeat "fine".

He smirked standing and paying the man working before walking off. I stood and went to pay when the man spoke "it's been taken care of by that young gentleman" my lips twitched as I fought back against the forming smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the avatar or any of its characters.

This is the first chapter and was a slow entry I know usually my chapters are more detailed but I'm exhausted and don't have the energy to continue but I'm excited and am going to post it anyways.

If I don't get enough reviews I do not plan on continuing just deleting it and starting something new so PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care if they are good I actually rather like criticism not downright hateful but constructive since I know my righting is in need of a lot of work. So anyways please review it would mean a lot thanks and the chapters WILL I SWEAR get longer and a lot more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh sorry about that in the first chapter the disclaimer should be I do not own naruto or any of its characters…..I was reading a avatar story and got confused sorry….the other chapter is coming it might be a little while since I have to work around ball sorry but the next one will be longer!.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any of its characters

There getting longer but if you read this far PLEASE REVIEW I kid you not that would mean a lot! Anyways I hope you like this chapter I'm speeding the story line up a bit so its not boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tracking of the target blended into a distant memory even as it occurred the three days blending together. I done little as I left the tracking of the target up to Neji who remained as serious as me 'as he should be on a mission'. I grimaced a little at the harshness of my thoughts, but stopped suddenly as Neji put up his hand. I knew the sign well as I pulled a kunai out my mask almost as cold as my own face.

Neji and I remained completely still when suddenly our target came into sight, the kunai burned like fire in my hand as I pinpointed the mans weak spots. I scanned him over until I saw what I was looking for, 20 feet behind him were 10 ninja.

A small almost diabolical smile crept up my face at the thought of a challenge 'maybe just maybe if I restrict my power I can have a challenge'. as foolish as the thought was I still hoped for it slightly, oh how I wished for a challenge for a reason to heal myself to feel pain to feel alive! Neji went to move but I stopped him my words barely a sound at all. I jumped up flipping in the air releasing kunai after kunai each finding their targets when I landed a single drop of sweat landed on the ground.

The only remaining enemy alive was the target who began to run, with a flash I appeared before him katana drew, his eye's held nothing but fear. I turned my nose up in disgust as he pleaded

"please spare me"

'spare me spare me blah blah blah"

I knew the plead well and ignored it. I went to finish it as he spoke up again

"wait do I not get final words". I sighed my patience wearing thin, "well speak if you must"!

He spoke his words slow and paced " I have…not…no…never…well a few times" my grip tightened on the katana hilt when I noticed his eye's. They were scanning the area not closed or fixed on my blade.

The reason hit me and my anger flared completely my words menacing and full of malice "your stalling!" his eye's widened confirming my suspicions. The hilt caught my rage and in one swift motion I advanced on the man, he fell backwards trying to crawl away. I merely took off my mask intent on watching his last breath my rage in fumed, turned the katana in my hands plunging it threw his heart.

His blood fanned out hitting me in the face the warm liquid ran down my pale cheeks but I ignored it savoring the warmth before wiping it from getting in my mouth and eyes caring not that it spread it across my face. I placed the white and red cat like ANBU mask back in its rightful spot before throwing the crinkled picture on his lifeless body.

I took a few steps back before performing a few hand signs and setting it ablaze, the fire light danced across my mask but it held no warmth compared to that of the blood. My body trembled at the thought 'I will not be like gaara!' I lowered my head as the flames began to die down when suddenly an impulse struck me '2 unbelievably strong chakra's'. I raised my head my katana drew as Neji spoke "I think we should go"

"NO! I want a challenge and this may be more then I can handle…Neji go on so if I die you do not parish as well".

He sighed grabbing a kunai then activating his Byakugan, nothing I mean nothing could have prepared me for who appeared out of the tree's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There getting longer! Yay I know not by much but slowly and steadily they are but please again review even if you just want to say how to make it better. I was leaning toward a Sakura Neji love but know I'm considering a Sakura Sauske love but I don't know…..please review and tell me which you would like to see more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry I know the last chapter was WAY to small….ugh I was having a block but thanks to some encouragement from a fellow righter on here (she knows who she is) Ps thanks! Enough with that I am promising this will be longer! R&R PLZ oh yah this story is if Naruto never came back instead went with Sauske after he found him. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My voice trembled as I spoke thankful for my mask "y-your" the blonde who looked so much like Naruto grinned and I felt sick. Neji spoke "Naruto Uzumaki you are support to be dead". Naruto scratched the back of his head and I felt my stomach drop, he was the exact same just taller his shoulders broader . His once orange jumpsuit traded in for black pants and an orange jacket. He spoke is voice cautious "Neji is that you"? Neji removed his mask answering Naurto's question, Neji spoke anger seeping into his words "your support to be dead". Naruto cringed his cerulean eye's focusing on the ground when the man beside him spoke "Neji" for the first time since seeing Naruto my gaze shifted to the man beside him.

He was slightly taller and with broader shoulders his built more impressive, his raven black hair and onyx eye's. I felt as though I couldn't breath at the realization of the man being Sauske. He was wearing long black pants like Naruto's with a blue cut off shirt a long katana sheathed across his back. I took a deep breath to slow my heart thankful again for my mask and change in appearance. My pink hair came to my shoulders but on missions was put up in a spiky ponytail falling cutely, the bangs and some more framing my face like a fan the color of the hair that framed my face was black along with the tips of my hair. My outfit a black vest with blood red fishnet underneath, a black mini skirt slit up the side held a closed the ends an inch apart by a red weaving pattern. Red skin tight shorts underneath not reaching below where the short skirt fell but a little, my black ninja shoe's and favorite pair of black fighting gloves. I stood frozen the old memories and feelings I had buried fighting to resurface all at once.

I closed my eye's one tear falling, but unseen to the others as it was hidden by my mask. Sauske spoke his voice cold and emotionless "Neji who is this". my voice became acid like and dripped of malice and hate the pain being subdued by anger now. "Sauske Uchiha can _you _the great Uchiha truly not tell". He bit his lip his eye's flashing red the sharingun fighting to appear, he calmed himself and stood there as if I were to speak next. The anger flared in me again but I bit my lip and removed my mask my emerald green eye's locking with his onyx ones. His eye's widened slightly then quickly returned to normal his face betraying no more emotion.

I looked at Naruto my eye's watering now my voice shaky "w-why" he frowned his voice sad

"why what"

"I thought you were dead" he took a step toward me while speaking "Sakura I'm". I put my hand out stopping him my voice monotone once again "Sauske Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki as missing nin you are to be brought back to the Konoha to account for your crime's". Sauske spoke now not Naruto "and what if we resist"

"if you resist you are to be eliminated", he laughed his tone amused

"by who…Neji is no match for me alone and with Naruto it would be hardly a challenge…and you, you are but a weak burden." I had had enough, I charged at him katana over my head prepared to fall upon him. He blocked it quickly but I would not give in so easily. I dropped using my hand to turn my body to kick.

He blocked it but I kicked on off his block flipping up and releasing three kunai mid air landing gracefully on my feet. He blocked them just to be hit, a graze to hit left arm from the trap I had set when I fell to the ground. He looked at his would shocked, I wouldn't lave such an opening as that. I closed in quickly sending chakra into my punch fist, when my right fist collided with his guy he went flying back ten feet colliding with a tree. I went to finish it when suddenly I was grabbed by five of Naruto's clone's. I struggled under there grip my eye's on Sauske, he stood his stance wavering a bit before going back to normal as he whipped at the small trail of blood pouring from hit mouth.

Naruto jumped down placing himself beside Sauske though slightly between us his eye's pained, as Neji ascended he quickly destroyed Naruto's clone's. both me and Sauske were glaring at each other our hands gripping our katana's when Neji spoke "Naruto let them fight". Naruto looked at Neji shocked so Neji continued on "if Sakura win's you come back to Konoha"

"and if Sauske wins?"

"we let you go without sending word for a tracking squad". Naruto frowned but agreed as both I and Sauske nodded in agreement. Neji and Naruto retreated onto tree's when I yelled to them "no interference" Sauske nodded in agreement and both Naruto and Neji nodded in agreement as well after a few reluctant minutes.

I wanted to insure there agreement of no interference so I preformed a few hand signs lacing a barrier locking Naruto and Neji out. They could not see or hear us. Sauske looked around at the pink bubble that would sparkle enough to be visible when the sun hit it just right. He sheathed his katana grabbing a shuriken instead, I smirked edging him on and he fell for it perfectly charging at me. I disappeared into the ground to split it from the inside a crater forming under his feet, he jumped up to be punched in the back by my clone sending him flying at the hard Earth. He snapped to using amazing speed to land on his feet, I knew better then to give him time to think and so I charged. A whistle sliced the air and I turned in horror as four kunai flew at me. Three grazed my leg the other my cheek, I frowned as he spoke "this is futile"

"that's what you think…I have changed I'm not a week little girl anymore!"

He laughed and that decided it, I performed 10 hand signs taking the blood from my cheek and rubbing it onto a scroll "enhancement jutsu". he stood an odd expression on his face causing me to grin at the facts as I spoke "don't recognize it do you"

"well no"

"that's because I created it"

I could feel my speed, power, chakra everything doubling as the jutsu's effects kicked in. I took a deep breath 'I have to get this over with quickly'. I made a fist charging toward him, he smirked before dodging this time I smiled as ten kunai rained down on him from above. He landed blood running down his arm his expression clearly shock. I smiled a cruel and taunting smile, the slow tinkle of blood from his mouth had stopped but his new blood was the second time I had injured him. He hadn't thought me capable to injure him once…how wrong he had been.

My voice was cruel and daunting "two to one…looks like I'm going to win" he glared pulling his lip back in a show of anger, his jaw set resolute concentrating completely. I tilted my head before sending chakra into my feet running at him katana drew. The air rang out as our blade's struck, I began to force his blade down the shock shinning through his onyx eye's. suddenly the onyx was replaced by his sharingun. I bit my lip in frustration as my sword began being slowly pushed back.

I cursed under my breath pouring chakra into my arms forcing it down cutting into his shoulder when suddenly to my horror the Sauske in front of my proofed revealing a log 'how did I fall for that'. I stood my breathing uneven my pulse racing when a twig snapped behind me, I turned my eye's wide with shock when suddenly I was sent flying back colliding with a tree. I coughed up blood once when suddenly he was standing over me.

I tried to move but couldn't my head light and vision foggy, his voice sliced the air "once weak always weak". I could only glare as he raised his katana, I vowed silently in my head as he stood there katana raised his face emotionless his eye's full blown sharingun. 'I will not close my eye's or look away as those who are weak do, I will embrace the kind of death that I have always longed for;. Suddenly image's began filling my head some of Ino and the girls, team 7, the last was on Neji blushing 'get him out of your mind'.

Sauske spoke "you seem unafraid"

"I regret but one thing"

"what?" his jaw relaxed slightly the grip on his katana loosing slightly. My voice was above a whisper as I felt the barrier flickering "that I failed to show my friends my feelings and bring Naruto home". He laughed his laugh cold and icy "little miss. Emotions on her sleeves..ha you expect me to believe that" the grip on his katana was once again tight and his eye's held no emotion purely the sharingun. The barrier disappeared with the last of my strength, he leaned down whispering into my ear "goodbye Sakura". he brought the katana down swiftly and my whole body felt aflame the pain more then I have ever felt, when an image of Neji flashed in my mind. I turned my head slightly my eye's locking with the whitish purple of the approaching Neji. Neji's were wide with fear and shock as I spoke to him hoping he could hear me thought my words were barley audible "forgive me…Neji". my eye's began closing the last thing I saw before the darkness took me was Neji's eye's glistening with unshed tears. I smiled warmly my thoughts unable to be spoken 'don't cry for me'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R &R plz…..oh by the way for all those getting angry, Sakura IS NOT DEAD I repeat she is not dead!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters


	5. Chapter 5

A small smile formed on her lips before she lost consciousness, anger flared inside of me at her words "forgive me Neji". She had said nothing to me nor had she showed me any emotion. A odd anger rose in me 'Sakura…my Sakura had forgotten about me with the sight of Neji'. Did I hold feelings for the girl of course not but still, she had proclaimed her love and dyeing breath to me! But she had spoke his name not mine his!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light began streaming in slightly as I fought to open my eye's voices being heard now at a low rumble. My body felt so numb as I strained to hear, after a while anger sparked and frustration merged with it. I used this strength to give my eyelids strength. They shot open to see a bar chest my face against it. A shiver ran down my spine but not one of fear, I lay there my cheeks reddening 'damn my weakness….its allowing emotions to have to much control'. I tried to lift my head but found my body to weak, I settled for lifting my eye's to see Neji's face. His eye's looking in front of him, his jaw drew in a determined line. I tried to speak but found the words stuck in my throat the dryness painful as I swallowed to wet it, it remained aflame so I simply gave up on trying to speak. I looked at myself to find where Neji's shirt had gone, it was laying over me shielding me from the cold air that made my head lighter. I smiled warmly before my head felt heavy again, the task of keeping my eye's open soon became to much as I gave in giving myself to the darkness once again.

The sound and noise came again but this time I found opening my eye's easier. The world around me spun for a bit then slowed to show Tsunade and Shizune asleep on a couch. I gazed warmly at them taking in the white walls and realizing my location to be the hospital. I shuddered not liking being on this end of things when I froze hearing breathing beside me. I turned slowly the old numbness replaced by a new stiffness and a tingling feeling probably from the drugs. I gasped as I saw who's head lay beside my shoulder. Neji lay there his arms under his head like when we were younger and had to sit with our heads down, his sleeping state was so peaceful as pieces of hair hung loosely hanging over it.

I was shocked as my lip's twitched into a small and warm smile, I stayed like that until the door flung open. Ino stepped in right as my face once again returned to its icy expression, her eye's scanned the room frantically before resting on me. She took a deep breath the panic in her eye's fading. She looked at me a second frowning at my expressionless face. Ino shut the door before speaking her voice cautious "Sakura are you all right"

"fine…" she pierced her lips taking a deep breath obviously holding back. She spoke her voice flat yet still cautious "is it true"

"what?I knew what she meant but playing dumb meant I might avoid it, if but for a bit longer. I couldn't look at her face as I focused on the floor my hair falling shielding my face. My reaction confirmed her question as she spoke her voice filled with sympathy "Sakura you did all you could" I bit my lip her words setting ablaze my anger. My voice came out quite and yet the disappointment and anger were very clear "I should have killed him and brought his body back…that would have returned Naruto to us". I knew now I could kill Sauske but Naruto…no all I could do was bring him home. My brows knitted together my jaw pulled in a tight line keeping me from lashing out. I spoke through gritted teeth "Ino can you wake Tsunade and Shizune tell them I'm fine". I paused noticing the funny look I was receiving from her "escort them…would you be kind enough to insist they go home".

She grinned sheepishly "sure" she knew the reluctance that she would receive from Tsunade and Shizune. Both of them began to argue then stopped noticing the sleeping hyuuga . I sighed as Tsunde winked at me before disappearing into the hallway. With the door securely closed behind them I allowed the tears to escape hoping to rid myself of the pain that caused them. I had been crying like that for five minutes when Neji stirred waking up slowly. He awoke slowly taking in his surroundings before blushing slightly. I suppressed a giggle as I handed him his shirt from its spot on the table beside me. He took it quickly mumbling a thank you which was barely understandable through his rising embarrassment.

He seemed to return to normal once he was fully dressed. He spoke his voice laced with concern "how are you feeling" my voice was quite unsure of why I hadn't sent him out with the others. He stood and began to leave, before even realizing it I stopped him "Neji stay" he gave me a questioning look but stopped. It irritated me as I moved to sit up, I tried to fast and began falling back down my head light. I braced myself expecting to hit my head on the middle bar, my eye's closing. Suddenly I wasn't falling, I opened my eye's to find Neji's face inches from my own. I felt my heartbeat increase and hopped the monitors wouldn't announce it as a shiver ran through my spine as I felt his hand on my back. When he let go I was able to hold myself up but was shocked that I missed the feel of his touch. He shifted his weight his reluctance to let go clear in his stance. I sighed 'at least he felt it to….what exactly did I feel'. I sat there pondering the thought to be drawn back by his voice "Sakura….you asked me to wait". I spoke my voice warm but quite, which seemed to shock him as much as me "Neji…I'm sorry". He raised an eyebrow his voice puzzled "for what".

I looked down my hair covering my eye's as I spoke "for not being strong enough". I stayed like that for a while when I felt his hand on my chin tilting it up. He spoke a emotion I didn't recognize in his tone "never say that…you are so strong already". My face reddened under his touch, still I was ashamed to look into my eye's. To ashamed by my weakness when suddenly both his hand's were on my face. I looked up our eye's locking as he leaned down kissing me lightly. I froze my heart felt as if it would burst when suddenly I kissed back. When he pulled away shock was as clear as the crimson color of our faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh plz R&R…..I'm considering stopping it there and leaving it as a wow there together thing but I cant decide if I get enough review's I will continue if not I will probably delete it


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't seen Neji since that evening three days ago. I sighed as I stepped outside the hospital the wind tugging at my hair, closing my eye's suddenly as image of him appeared in my head and I felt so warm. I shook the image away as kakashi's chakra grew nearer, I spoke aloud realizing he was trying to be sneaky "kakashi do you wish to speak with me".

He sighed stepping out of his hiding spot. I looked at him perfectly free from expression . he glanced away refusing to meet my gaze, I bit my lip unsure as to why he would do that. Then he spoke his voice hinting an apology "Sakura Neji's been sent on a mission…from which he has failed to report in". my mind raced y heart pounding my voice almost shaking "what was his mission". Kakashi looked at me his eye's now serious and true to his abilities of a ninja "to bring Naruto back…the mission was labeled suicidal". My knee's felt week as my body trembled, my instincts kicked in quickly

"his squad"

"Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara"

I glared at him anger filling the place of my…concern…."why was inot on this team:

"the hokage thought that with your condition it to be unwise". My hands shook with rage, as I shoved past kakashi my voice like venom "I'm going after them! He smilled raising a bag from behind his back "figured you would".

I smiled before turning to leave. As I stepped out of the village, my home I felt a pang of sorrow for not saying goodbye but kakashi's words rang still in my head "suicidal". I gripped my closed fist tighter and took off again. I knew what I could be leaving behind for good…my life, my village but what lay before me was to much, revenge on a traitor, two friends, a old and dear friend…and Neji! I cried on the inside as I thought of what I as going to do 'send Gaara, Shikamaru and Gaara home safe along with Naruto…then no matter what the cost I will kill Sauske! I know Naruto will never forgive me but that way he would be safe from the darkness in Sauske's eye's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its short…its kind of just a filler cause I have hit a writers block….so if anyone has idea's or angles they would like it to go please tell me!!! I was going to delete it because I'm starting to write a different story in my head and kind of want to start it but then I was told to continue by a awesome reader so I decided that as long as one person wants to read it I would continue. PLZ R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Four days ago I left kohoha and still no sign of the others, I was growing frustrated and worried when suddenly a large clearing came into view. I speed my pace to freeze in horror at what lay before me. Shikamaru was leaning against a tree blood running from his chest. He spoke his voice shaky "Gaara". I followed hi gaze to see Gaara laying on the ground his sand spread around him his crimson blood mixing with it. He lay there unconscious probably dead, I ran to him quickly healing the worst of his wounds before turning toward Shikamaru. His only life threatening wound was a stab wound in his guy. A few beads of sweat ran down my face as I finished healing them to the point they could make it home alive.

Both were refusing to leave so I spoke my voice cold "wait here a day top's..if Naruto and Neji aren't here by then you leave…if they return without me you leave!" They nodded excepting defeat as I took off toward the others.

When I reached them I was shocked to see an unconscious Neji. Naruto and Sauske were fighting, both looked tired but Naruto was in much worse shape. As I ran into sight the battle stopped, Naruto quickly returning to his defensive position in front of Neji. I ignored them both running straight for Neji when suddenly Sauske stood before me blocking my path. I glared at him wanting to kill him now but the sight of Neji's body took priority "Naruto how bad is Neji?"

"not to bad if he get's help soon"

I sighed inward relief washing over me "Naruto take Neji and go…Gaara and Shikamaru are waiting…once you meet them head home"

"sakura…." I put on a fake warm smile though I could tell he didn't believe me

"go I will be right behind you"

He nodded a tear falling from his eye's as he took off, as they disappeared from sight Sauske spoke "you know that without Naruto's aid I will kill you right"

"I know"

"your willing to give your life for him…for the Hyuga"

"yes" An anger flashed in Sauske's eye's but he allowed Naruto to carry Neji farther away none the less. As they exited I released a breath I did not know I had been holding. Sauske's eye's radiated anger so I smirked shifting slightly under his glare, suddenly the image of my friends….the feeling of my pain swept over me as I lunged at him with kunai drawn. He dodged it kicking me. As his foot connected a puff of smoke appeared he turned away thinking it to be a substitution so I used this chance. Hitting two pressure points I cut off any fire style jutsu's and sent him flying into a tree.

I landed to feel my knee's give out from his hit to my gut, I grabbed my gut healing it quickly before advancing on him katana drew. I swung downward as his foot swung up hitting my jaw. I stumbled back dropping my sword my vision foggy from his hit. When it returned to normal I quickly picked my sword back up but looked on in horror unable to find Sauske 'Neji be safe'. I turned in circles scanning the area over and over. I raised my katana running my left hand down the blade as if grabbing the sword, the action sliced my palm. I sheathed my katana grabbing a Sakura petal from my pouch, I placed it in my left hand. I then pulled it up from my hand, placing the bloody petal between two of my fingers performing 9 hand signs. The words that followed barely above a whisper…I spoke the jutsu's name "blood petals".

As in a shadow clone jutsu the petal's multiplied into around 100 then a I closed my eye's began spinning around and away from me like a tornado in which I am the eye. The speed and rotation increased then as my eye's shot open a shockwave erupted and the petals flew out like daggers. I smirked as Sauske stumbled out of his hiding spot blood running down his arm and forehead. He glared at me his voice flat and cold "when did you learn that"

"you don't recognize it" I made my voice sound shocked to mock him

"let me guess you created it"

I laughed a fake and taunting laugh my wrist bent in front of my mouth slightly to emphasize the mocking tone. He glared the famous Uchiha glare "then where did you learn it"

"keki genki (no idea if spelled right)…blood trait of mine…" he looked taken aback and spoke his voice was soft "is that it's only ability".

I shook my head no and he looked at me expectantly, I looked away not wanting to tell my enemy more. His eye's bore into my very soul it seemed, suddenly his sharingun was activated. I took a deep breath "if I must I will show you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright in order to get reviews I have made this chapter a cliffhanger…sorry for my most faithful reader "daughter of unending darkness"…. I thought that maybe this way people will review HINT HINT PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!!!...anyways if you do review you will get to help me decide what her blood trait will be…could have to do with sakura tree's, blood, I don't know whatever the readers want again HINT HINT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT UNLESS YOU YES YOU! REVIEW lol I don't care what kind of review good or bad just something lol I hope to update quickly…just as soon as I get reviews on what direction to go.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

I keep seeming to forget the disclaimer so I hope I don't get sued (scared face)…. I say this now for any chapters I miss or have missed once more for the actual owners of Naruto I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


End file.
